The Owner Will Return
by xXAsuka-chanXx
Summary: I may sound a little bit crazy, but on Sasuke-kun's birthday I decided to clean up his mansion as my gift to him. Now, I clean the abandoned mansion every month. No harm in that right? That's what I thought, until I got an unexpected visitor: the owner.


**The Owner Will Return**

**Hello ****all!** **I'd like to st****art off the chapter by saying Happy Birthday to Sasuke-kun, this fic w****as** **written for him.**_ **Edit: It's ****actu****ally the 23rd -sniffles- th****ank you Tiger Priestess for pointing it out to me!**_

**So I** **was looking for pictures of his room for the chapter so I could like describe it accurately in my story ****and**** I seriously went "HOLY….SHITAKE MUSHROOMS HIS ROOM IS PIMPIN!"**

**Seriously, just Google Sasuke's bedroom, and the manga screen thingy of his room is the real thing NOT fanmade. It's RIDICULOUS! I wish I had a bedroom like that…**

**NOTENOTENOTE: I NEED to mention th****at this WOULD NOT have been possible without the lovely AnonymousM: you inspired me to bust my ass to get this up in time and gave me all these great ideas and shtuff so I dedicate this to you as well as Sasuke-kun! Arigato!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke or his bedroom. But I really **_**really**_** wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

_B_aby,

All I do, I do for you.

* * *

"Sakura, I **forbid** you from going to that house!"

**Stare.**

"I'm gonna breaking that creepy little habit of yours."

**Blink. Blink.**

"…Im serious!"

**Turn.**

"What-"

**Step. Step.**

"Bitch, don't walk away from me!"

That, ladies and gentlemen is how you successfully piss off Yamanaka Ino in 30 seconds.

* * *

"You're totally obsessed with that place. I thought you said it was 'just a birthday thing'!" She accused over her strawberry banana smoothie. I sipped my own and gave her a bored look. "It's not an _obsession. ____Obsession is wh_at you call Neji who brushes his hair 100 times before bed or Asuma-sensei and cigarettes."

_Everyone has some weird habit that makes them who they are._

"Yeah, but at least their habits are _legal_! You break into houses!" She argued.

_Some people (the blonde ones with whiskers like a fox) liked to eat ramen religiously. Other ones (white haired senseis) just so happen to never be on time for __anything._

"It's not breaking in if you can walk through the front door of a place that's been abandoned for 4 years. That's not illegal." I reminded her. "Besides, Ino it's a mansion not a house."

_I, on the other hand, liked to clean mansions. The kind that belong to your teammate that left to train with a creeper that wants your teammate's body more than you do. _

Ino shook long blonde locks. "Which makes your little problem even WORSE! You're wasting your_ time_!Time you could spend with _me_!"

_But who WOULDN'T want his body? He was gorgeous._

"Ino your selfish is showing."

"Oh shut the fuck up!"

I love Ino, I really do. But sometimes she got concerned over nothing. So what if I spent a little off time making the Uchiha mansion pretty? I wasn't going to let such a beautiful place rot.

"Let me give you a little timeline of your fucked up habit. You used to do it **once a year** on his birthday for a couple years. Sure, I thought you were psycho but hey, at least you weren't all moppy. Then it was an 'every now and then' thing. Again, I thought you were nuts but you and your pretty pink head were happy and I let you be all crazy because I'm SUCH a good friend and I care about your happiness-"

I tuned out her rambles to smile to myself. I wasn't always so…drawn to the Uchiha mansion. Despite the fact that it was a fucking CASTLE IN DISGUISE, it either made me sad (my lover who doesn't know we're lovers yet left me remember?) or creeped me out (his family was _murdered_ in that house) at first.

But after I cleaned Sasuke-kun's room (which made me want to bitch slap his pretty face because I WOULD NOT have left if I had a bedroom like that) and finished beating the dust out of his mattress (totally not throwing a tantrum on it) I could smell him. _Feel _him.

It was like he never left.

That's why I couldn't stay away. So on the 23rd of every month, I let the fangirl, Sasuke-kun loving side run free as I cleaned and sang and dance and felt _alive_. It was like I was living a bad love song with a catchy beat; his _house_ was my drug.

If but only for a day.

"Sakura are you even listening to me?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to return to Ino's mindless complaints. "Ino, I get it." I interjected as I pushed my smoothie cup away. Strawberry delight suddenly didn't seem so delightful anymore. "But if I cleaned it only once a year, all my hard word would go to waste! It'd be as pointless as trying to get Naruto to go on a no-ramen diet."

"Tben why do it at all? It's not like he's coming back to marvel at how spotless you made the place." She protested.

Ouch, she just hit a nerve.

My emerald colors eyes turned towards the table. I **knew** he wasn't coming back. I knew it every day when I had to pass by that blasted place on my way to work in the morning and every night when I made my way back home. I knew it when I trained in the same place Team 7 used for our first exercise. And I knew it when I passed that bench he laid me on when I pleaded from him to stay (because I loved him and would do anything and everything to make sure he was happy everyday if he did).

Thank you Captain **Obvious**, but so what? I couldn't do something _nice_ for him? Even if Sasuke-kun wasn't coming back, he left behind something precious; his home. So why not cherish it? Before he skipped off to Psycholand Sasuke-kun saved my ass from utter demise more times than I could count after all.

I owed him this.

"Ino, you can be a real bitch when you're trying to play the 'concerned friend'." I mumbled. The blonde gave me a lighthearted smile as she stood up from her seat. "I try. But this concerned friend must leave you now. I have a hot date with a cloud lover."

I rolled my eyes as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Her idea of a "hot date" was sneaking into Shikamaru's window at night and sneaking out the next morning. Maybe _I _wasn't the one with the problem after all.

Whatever. I had a "hot date" with window cleaner, soap, and a house that wasn't mine because I was going to be productive with my time instead of sucking face with a pineapple head.

I would clean the Uchiha mansion extra well today, because it was a special day. It was the day that beautiful boy breathed his first breath.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen. It was **July** 23rd.

_Happy birthday Sasuke-kun…_

_

* * *

_I awoke with a jump when I heard a loud clash of thunder rumble outside. I relaxed and sighed contently as I listened to the rain. I loved storms and the sound it made when it crashed against my window pane. It was my own personal lullaby.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

I flipped open my pretty pink cell phone lying beside me to read the text message I had just received. It was from Naruto.

_Hey Sakura-chan! I stopped by earlier to see if u wanted ramen but ur mom said u wasnt home nd its storming out. Tomorrow sound good?_

How nice of my mom to shoo Naruto away when I was sleeping. I snuggled against the mattress I rested on and closed my eyes. Life was good. There was rain, it was quiet, and my bed smelled like Sasuke-kun…

That's when my eyes snapped open in realization: my house was **never** quiet, and my bed (though I really wish it would) **didn't** smell like Sasuke-kun.

This wasn't my house, and this **wasn't** my bed.

Which could only mean I was…

I was still in Sasuke-kun's house!

I slapped myself inwardly before I overreacted. It's not like he was going to freak out like the bear from Goldilocks because someone was sleeping in his bed. He wasn't even **in** Konoha, so it didn't matter what if I stayed in his house or not, right?

But it still felt _weird_. I never let myself stay here when night fell despite the fact that Sasuke-kun had a bed fit for a king, and a terrace slash balcony thing with a view that took your breath away among other things.

I guess without life or light this house was scary no matter how many times I got a whiff of Sasuke-kun's scent. It was lonely too. No wonder Sasuke-kun always kept to himself.

It was then that I decided that I would kindly let myself out and return to my own bed. Until I received a forward from Sai that sent my plans plummeting to the ground.

_FWD: This is _a tornado warning issued by Tsunade-sama. All villagers including shinobi are to remain indoors until the storm passes for their safety. Those who disobey will be thoroughly punished-

**Message Deleted.**

Great. Now I was stuck in this uninhabited house until the storm cleared. All alone. In the dark. By myself…

Ahem, commence freak out in 3…2…1…

…SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT

I climbed out of his bed and made my way over to the desk (facing this huge ass window! I don't even know if it was needed considering he had that balcony terrace thing) that held the portrait a smiling (well, me and Kakashi-sensei were smiling) Team 7.

The team Sasuke-kun had left behind.

I shook the painful memory away along with the decision to stay here until morning. I would rather face the storm and Tsunade-sama's wrath than stay here for another second.

_You c_an _do this Sakura_. I began to tell myself as I touched the picture; outlining a scowling, raven haired boy. _You've faced TONS of scarier stuff! Like the time you got caught in one of Shino's bug jutsus and got covered in those icky things. Or the time you were in Naruto's house of clutter and his dirty boxers landed on your face…_

I breathed in a little more calmly this time. I would handle this like the strong kunoichi I was. It was only a little wind and rain, right? That, however wasn't what I was worried about. I shuddered at what could possibly be in store for me when Tsunade-sama found out I had disobeyed her warning. The Godaime was possibly the scariest woman on the planet.

If only that were the only thing I would be facing tonight.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp, cold piece of metal press against my neck and a hand grab hold of one of my wrists.

…

…

…

OH MI GOD IM GOING TO DIE!

I opened my mouth to plead but the figure pressed the metal harder against my neck. "People who steal are scum." The figure seethed as he pressed the metal even harder against my neck, drawing a little blood this time. "Scum deserve to be skinned alive."

I really was going to die.

…

I didn't even get to have my first kiss yet!

...

All because this guy thought I was robbing the Uchiha mansion-

"Ro…bbing?"

**I wasn't fucking robbing the place! Even if I was why the hell would this guy give a da…**

...Unless this house _meant_ something to him.

"You're more defensive than ever, Sasuke-kun." I whispered as I touched the arm of the figure behind me. He flinched at the sound of his name and the added suffix. I almost smiled. "Have you forgotten your teammate?"

"So it's you, huh?"

"The one and only."

He released my wrist and removed the blade from my neck as I turned around to face him and healed the cut on my neck effortlessly. The light of my chakra allowed me just enough light to find his smoldering onyx eyes.

And I fell in love all over again.

You're a medic nin." He observed without the slightest bit of emotion. I had to force myself to remain stoic as I spoke. I couldn't allow myself to react any other way. "I didn't just waste my time while you were away, Sasuke-kun. Tsunade-sama taught me everything she knew."

"Hn."

As I was healing myself, I realized he was at least a head taller than me and had allowed his raven hair to hang over his eyes that had even colder than I had remembered. But they were still so smoldering you could get lost in them.

He interrupted my oogling unceremoniously when he caught me staring. "Why are you in my house?" He asked coolly. It wasn't exactly the words I wanted to hear, but at least he wasn't angry. Just the emotionless Sasuke-kun I had grown to love.

"I'm here because…it's your birthday. Otanjoubi omedetoo, Sasuke-kun." I explained as I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible. Though my heart was pounding out of my chest and my eyes burned with happy tears I couldn't show it. I refused to have him view me as same the idiot girl I was 4 years ago.

"That's insignificant. Go home, Sakura." He commanded with a tone colder than ice. But I was unable to focus on the bite he had to his words. In fact, I was more preoccupied with how his deep, melodic voice had just rolled my name off his tongue.

It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard.

_Say my name say my name…when no one is around you, say baby I love you…_

"I- Tsunade-sama issued a tornado warning commanding everyone to stay inside. I…can't leave."

I SURE as hell wasn't going to leave now that he was right in front of me. But I could feel him glaring at me in the dark.

"You don't deserve to be a kunoichi if you can't handle a storm." He said harshly. Ouch. People never changed.

Lightning flashed, allowing me to see all of him for the first time in 4 years. I just wasn't expecting to see him bloody, battered and _wounded._

I gasped in horror as I took a few steps toward him. "You're hurt…! What-"

"I'm **fine**. Just…get out." He rasped as he took a stumbled, nearly collapsing right then and there. Blood spilled on the hard wood floors. I grabbed his arm and half led half dragged him to his bed so I could heal him.

I saw his head turn to look at me when I pushed on his shoulders for him to lie down. "I'm a medic, not a fangirl, Sasuke-kun." I assured him. He grunted in response and carefully lowered himself onto his bed. My fingers glowing with my chakra traced along his stomach as delicately as I could so I could assess his condition.

I swore under my breath but thanked Kami-sama because had it been anyone else, he would probably have been considered a walking corpse. "You're like a human ragdoll, Sasuke-kun!" I told him shakily. It would take every bit of concentration I had to heal him. Maybe even all my chakra. So much for looking calm, cool and collected in front of him.

He broke my concentration by catching my wrists in one of his hands. "Are you sure that's wise?" he taunted, in a dangerous tone. Which translated to_ 'Are you sure you can trust me?' _Whether I loved him or not he was right. He had betrayed his village and me, so why would he hesitate to do it again? Or even hesitate to kill me because I had seen him?

But something in his battered expression made me trust him. He wasn't going to kill me tonight. "That's a stupid question."

Sasuke-kun made a noise similar to a "hn" and a chuckle but remained silent. It was probably all he could muster. Not because he was injured, but because he was Uchiha Sasuke; the socially retarded and people skill-less heartthrob.

I smiled in the dark and quickly concealed it when my chakra filled hands illuminated the room and his roughed up but chiseled body. I would've drooled if there wasn't so much blood and his life wasn't in my hands right now.

To my relief, he ditched the strange outfit he had worn with Orochimaru. Even if he was still the sexiest man alive in it, I couldn't imagine how many times that snake raped him with his eyes…

I shuddered in utter disgust. If I hadn't been before, I was more than glad that he was dead.

As I began healing him I snuck peeks at his handsome face. Sasuke-kun was 17 and probably the prettiest person I would ever see in my entire life. I was okay with that, though.

"These wounds obviously aren't from frolicking in a field of flowers." I pressed, pausing to laugh quietly. Not just at the mere thought of Uchiha Sasuke doing such an unspeakable thing, but the but the slight look of appalled disgust in his pained expression. "Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter." He replied breathlessly as I finished healing one of his ribs. "He's dead."

And the human ice cube fails to elaborate again, but I was impressed with how much strength he really did have. Now, I was no sannin but healing broken ribs often left my patient's screaming in pure agony or crying. Sasuke-kun was doing neither. Just wincing and bearing it all. Even answering my questions with that velvety voice of his.

It really made up for his inability to answer my questions like a normal person. _Really._

"They must've been formidable. If you weren't well…_you_, you'd be dead." I explained without taking my eyes off his wounds. He snorted. "Perhaps."

I rolled my eyes at him. Sasuke-kun had both a superiority and inferiority complex. He would never admit someone was up to par or strong than him but he would obsess to get stronger if they were. Uchihas had to have some imperfection, I guess.

"What were you doing here?" Sasuke-kun rasped, wincing as I began healing the 3rd of 6 broken ribs. "Cleaning. But I lost track of time and the storm hit before I could get home." I answered, intentionally leaving out the reason _why_ I lost track of time in the first place.

"Cleaning?" He repeated after me, a slight hint of surprise lined his tone. I elaborated. "You saved me more times than I can count, so I wanted to do something nice for you. Even if you'd never know I did it, at least others could."

He stayed silent, but it questioned me further (I spoke Uchiha soI know he wanted me to tell him how long.)

"Today's the 3rd year."

"You waste your time." Sasuke-kun told me coldly. I smiled nonetheless. "I couldn't waste my time if you hadn't saved me all those times, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

The light of my glowing hands allowed me to watch his eyes. Which were studying me and with indifference. I didn't mind. I only wish I knew what he was thinking.

We relayed idle chatter as I finished his internal wounds and began working on his external. I spoke of Naruto and how he had trained under Jiraiya-sama, Sai who was the newest addition to our team (adding that Sai was just an addition to the team, not a replacement. He hned in response, but it was a satisfied kind of 'hn'), and how I killed a member of Akatsuki; the puppet master Sasori.

From his little to no words and grunts, Sasuke-kun revealed that he had fought Deidara, an Akatsuki member who had in the end blown himself up in a last attempt to kill him (which was why he was so beaten up). He had absorbed Orochimaru before he tried to take over his body.

But he still hadn't killed Itachi. Meaning he would most likely depart from Konoha soon. My heart was beginning to break again.

When I finished healing him he sat up slowly, coming closer to my face than he probably realized. Yet he didn't pull back. I thanked Kami-sama that he couldn't see the blush staining my cheeks right now.

"Sakura," I looked into the onyx eyes nearly hidden by his raven hair. "Why?"

(Why do you bother with me?)

I smiled because Sasuke-kun, even if he was a cold blooded killer, a missing nin, and the boy who broke my heart, he was still the same person. Still Sasuke-kun.

"Because I'm Haruno Sakura and you're Uchiha Sasuke. People- and feelings- never change." I answered. He snorted quietly (is Sasuke-kun leaning closer to me…?). "You're…(OH MI GOD HE IS) still annoying."

And then he kissed me.

**Shannaro!**

If I had not _blossomed_ into the mature flower I am today, I would've died right then and there because my life was now complete; I had gotten my first kiss _and_ it was Sasuke-kun!

**Cleaning DID pay off after all!**

I would've believed that this was a sick dream had I not felt his damp clothes soak into mine or his callused hands on my waist or his bruised skin and wet hair under my fingers.

Oh this was definitely real. Or one really **really **good dream.

He kissed me feverishly, aggressively, even _passionately_. All the things he wanted to say to me, all the things I didn't think he thought of me: the things left unspoken seemed to explained with his kiss.

He wasn't such an ice cube after all.

"I don't want you to leave." I blurted when we broke away for air. He rested his forehead against mine but stayed silent as I settled onto his lap. (Because he was still Sasuke-kun)

"Will you come back…?" I added as I forced back frustrated tears.

"I don't know."

"…"

I could feel my heart breaking again. _Why couldn't things have been different?_ It had taken me 4 years to put the pieces back together and it had taken him 1 hour to smash it again. "If...we must part forever, give me but one kind word to think upon and please myself with, while my heart's breaking."

"Thomas Otway." Sasuke-kun cited quietly. I smiled as the first tears fell. _I really did love this boy_

I felt his hand trail up my shoulder and rested it on the base of my neck. He titled his head so he could whisper something in my ear before I felt a sharp pain ripple through my body.

And the beautiful boy before me faded into darkness.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!" I cried as I jolted upright. I looked around the sunlit room and my heart sank. I was in Sasuke-kun's bed, but he wasn't.

He had knocked me out and took his leave.

Just like 4 years ago.

I brought my knees up to my chest as tears began to fall. Why did history have to repeat itself? Could we do nothing to stop the vicious cycle once and for all?

_"If...we must part forever, give me but one kind word to think upon and please myself with, while my heart's breaking."_

I had half expected his parting word to be 'Arigato' like last time. But it wasn't.

It was _MacArthur_.

I pondered this for a second before a smile crept onto my face. It was cryptic, and an unusual word to leave me with. But then a knowing smile crept onto my face. Perhaps he _did_ pay attention to the pink headed girl who spent more time with her nose in a book than training after all.

Because he knew that same girl knew that General _Dougl_ass MacArthur was known for 3 famous words.

3 words that Sasuke-kun wanted me to know:

_I will return._

_

* * *

_

**4 AM. AND I'M FINALLY DONE! I feel so sick to my stomach but hot damn I feel good! I w****as so tempted to put Sasuke-kun's last 'word' as Arigato, but I decided to change it to MacArthur not only because it was uber fluffy and sweet but to implement that history _wasn't _repeating itself after all.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review!**

**xxasukachanxx**


End file.
